Helena of Franken, Queen of Arendaal
Helena of Franken ("Helena the Fair") (1498 - 1580) was the wife of King Frederik II of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal between 1520 and 1545. She was the mother of three successive Aren Monarchs: Johannes I, Katherine I and Bjorn III. Helena's husband was known as The Renaissance King, and Kristianna presided over his glittering court such regal fashion that her comportment earned her admiration within Arendaal and throughout Europe. Helena lived throughout the turbulent reigns of her children Johannes I, Katherine I and Bjorn III, the reign of her grandson Kristian II and into the prosperous reign of her great-granddaughter Adeliza I. She was a prominent member of her son Johannes' court, but retired to Norse Lorraine during the reigns of her subsequent children. She was also often at the court of her grandson and, later, of her great-granddaughter Adeliza I. The dashing Frederik and his delicately beautiful Queen were a handsome couple. His imposing personality over-shadowed her more reserved nature and her political influence was not acute during his reign. However, far from being a meek character, historians argue that Helena was an intelligent woman who merely sought to avoid involvement in court intrigues. Although Arendaal was wrought by religious conflict after her husband's reign and although her own native country would become Protestant, Helena did not make an issue of her faith. She was pious but shared her husband's opinion that religious conviction was a personal, rather than a public, matter. Consequently, she did not take sides in the conflicts which raged between Catholics and Protestants and her husband's successors. During the Wars of Religion (1545-1560) she lived quietly on her estates, offering sanctuary to her grandson Kristian II as well as to her Catholic daughters-in-law, Blanche of Montelimar and Sophie of Eiffelland. She was also the most readily accepting of Kristian's choice of bride, Frederika of Suionia. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Helena of Franken married King Frederik II of Arendaal in 1512, at the age of 14 (her husband was 16). Their children included: *Johannes I of Arendaal (1513 - 1550) - succeeded his father as ruler of Arendaal in 1545 *Katherine I of Arendaal (1514 - 1554) - succeeded Johannes by usurping the claim of his son Kristian II due to his Protestant beliefs *Bjorn III of Arendaal (1520 - 1560) - succeeded Katherine as King and was overthrown by forces of Kristian II Other Royal Relations *Sebastian III von Franken - nephew *Robert of Franken, Prince Consort of Arendaal - nephew, husband of her great-granddaughter Adeliza I of Arendaal *Kristian II of Arendaal - grandson *Adele of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - granddaughter. Consort of Isacco V of the Talemantine Empire *Elisa of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - granddaughter. Consort of Harold II of Anglyn *Marguerite I of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Juan Carlos of Coronado, Prince Consort of Arendaal - father-in-law *Rurik II of Arendaal - uncle by marriage (husband's uncle) *Caitlin of Eireann, Queen of Arendaal - aunt by marriage (Rurik II's wife) *Blanche of Montelimar, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law. Johannes I's wife *Sophie of Eiffelland, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law. Bjorn III's wife *Matthieu of Lorraine, Prince Consort of Arendaal - son-in-law (Katherine I's husband) *Malena of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - husband's sister. Consort to Emperor Georg II Wilhelm *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - husband's sister. Gisela was also consort to Helena's nephew Sebastian III von Franken Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Duke Nikolaus IV of Franken |3= Duchess of Franken |4= Heinrich VI of Franken, Holy Germanic Emperor |5= Holy Germanic Empress |6= x |7= x |8= Heinrich V of Franken, Holy Germanic Emperor |9= Madeleine of Arendaal |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= Duke Heinrich IV of Franken |17= Duchess of Franken |18= Prince Charles of Montelimar |19= Queen Madeleine I of Arendaal |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *List of rulers of Franken *Knýtling *History of Franken Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Franken